Smart devices usually have a separate operating system, where users can install various applications provided by third-party service providers, such as games, instant messaging and navigation, and development of the smart devices bring about more and more conveniences to the users. There are many types of smart devices, such as, smart phones, wearable smart devices (watches, glasses, etc.), and vehicle-mounted smart devices. Such devices may also have a variety of communication manners, for example, traditional voice and short message communication manners, in addition, communication may also be conducted by using various applications such as instant messaging (IM) (for example, WeChat, and QQ) and microblogging (which may also realize instant messaging).
Abundant applications, on one hand, bring about more choices to users, and on the other hand, also bring about some troubles to the users. For example, when an application is running, it is necessary to switch between different applications to view other application messages. Such operations would have some effects on user experience, resulting in that some users choose to delay or ignore information check, and in terms of message senders, effective reception of messages is delayed, which actually reduces communication efficiency of the message senders; and in terms of receivers, they hope to receive information without being disturbed.